Naruto new gamer
by dark naruto unleashed
Summary: Waking up one day Naruto finds that his life has become something completely different. Naruto x The Gamer crossover. No set pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the gamer**

 **AN: This is my first Naruto x The Gamer fic so I hope you enjoy.**

Looking out at the stone faces of the previous Hokage one ninja hopeful was staring a the face of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze before turning his head back to the little blue floating text box in front of him an sighs "I need a vacation or else I'm going insane. Then again speaking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." one blonde young man stated to no one in particular.

Sighing the blonde looks back at his reflection in the window, more specific the name and titles hanging over his head.

The Gamer, Kyuubi Jinchuriki  
Lv 4 Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Running his hand through his hair Naruto says "I don't have the time for this right now." grabbing his signature orange jacket the nine year old runs out the door and heads towards the ninja academy.

Passing by several people Naruto notices their line of sight filled with fear and anger are directed towards him.

Almost tripping over a pebble as a blue screen pops up right in front of him. Stepping into a side alley the blonde glares at the message.

 **You have acquired the empathy skill.**

Reaching out and closing the window Naruto continues on his way trying to avoid people so that another skill doesn't pop up. However moving through the alleys and sticking to the shadows causes another pop up to appear.

 **You have acquired the stealth skill.**

Rubbing his brow Naruto closes the new window with a sigh saying "I give up."

Shinobi Academy

Stepping into the noisy classroom and letting out a yawn Naruto moves to his seat as several students look at him oddly due to his lack of energy.

Upon reaching his seat Naruto sets his head down after casting a glance over the students in the class taking note of the ones with higher levels of 7-11 mostly the students that are at the top end of the class with a few exceptions like Kiba who is at level 8 despite being on the lower end of the class academically. Another extreme is Sakura who happens to be at level 3 while having a good chance to become kunoichi of the year upon graduation.

Looking at the person to his left Naruto sees that Sasuke has the highest level in the room as well as a unique title.

Avenger, Survivor  
Lv 16 Sasuke Uchiha

Closing his eyes Naruto waits several minutes for class to start. Letting his body and mind rest for a bit Naruto starts to drift of into the realm of unconsciousness.

Falling back into an infinite dark void the blonde feels as if he was slowly being crushed from the overwhelming pressure of the void startling the blonde awake.

Raising his head Naruto realizes that Iruka had just walked into the room and raises himself up looking around while thinking 'What was that uncomfortable feeling just now?' Looking back to his left the blonde notices bright pink hair that wasn't there originally and the irritated look in Sasuke's eyes.

 **Your empathy skill has leveled up.**

Looking at the message box Naruto suppresses a sigh and looks to the front of the class room.

"Alright class today were are going to start practicing the substitution jutsu but, first someone tell me the use of this jutsu. Hm Ino."

Standing up a girl with platinum blonde hair says "Hai Iruka-sensei. The substitution jutsu is used to swap the user with a near by object namely logs, and other inanimate objects."

Iruka claps while stating "Well done Ino full marks."

Smirking ino looks over at Sasuke who is blatantly looking out the window making the girl crestfallen as she returns to her seat.

Mizuki opens the door and says "Every thing's ready Iruka."

Replying to his friend "Ok, everyone head out to the field for the time being."

-Academy training field-

Standing next to his classmates Naruto looks over at the log across from him then at his classmates who are attempting to perform the substitution jutsu at a slight distance away from him.

Slowly moving through the hand seals Naruto floods his chakra trying to activate the jutsu only to create a mass of smoke causing him to nearly choke.

 **You have failed to perform the jutsu. Do you wish to try again.  
Yes/No**

Under the cover of the smoke Naruto taped the yes button and went to try the jutsu again but not trying to force the jutsu.

Extending the chakra outwards in the direction of the log grasping the log with the chakra Naruto tries to swap places with it.

 **You have created the skill chakra link.**

'Why don't you tell me something useful damn stupid box.' taught the blonde irritably

 **Try focusing on the log while holding the last hand seal.**

Raising an eyebrow Naruto hears some girls cheering causing most people to look towards them and Sasuke who had replaced the log.

Turning away with a snort grabbing the everyone's attention Naruto goes through the hand seals and focused on le log just as the blue box told him and disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving a log to fall in his place.

Not even bothering to look back at his stunned classmates Naruto looks at the new message that popped up.

 **You have successfully learned the substitution jutsu.**

Feeling a hand on top of his head Naruto looks back at his teacher as Iruka tells him "Good job Naruto. Practice a bit more and work on your speed a bit." patting the blonde on the head Iruka tells the rest of the class to get back to practice.

Returning his gaze back to the box in front of him Naruto wonders about it's origin as he continues practice all the while noticing the glances Sasuke was sending him.

-after class-

Stepping into his home Naruto sits on his bed and says "Skills?"

 **The gamer's mind (Lv Max)**

 **The gamer's body(Lv Max)**

 **Empathy (Lv2)**

 **Stealth (Lv1)**

 **Chakra link (Lv1)**

 **Substitution jutsu (Lv8)**

 **ID create (Lv1)**

 **ID escape (Lv1)**

Scratching his head Naruto asks "How was this thing able to tell me how to perform the substitution jutsu at that time?"

 **Due to gathered information and having someone nearby give an example the process was understood and displayed.  
WARNING: This method only works if the requirements are met.**

Raising an eyebrow Naruto asks one more time "What are the requirements."

 **The requirements vary from technique to technique.**

"Well that was helpful." replied the blonde with sarcasm.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto asks "Are there any other jutsu that have met the requirements?"

 **No, the most common requirement is character level 10 or higher.**

"How do I raise my level then?"

 **You can gain exp to level up by doing quest, missions, and training.**

Standing up Naruto heads into the kitchen and says "Well no use in training on an empty stomach. Ramen Ramen ¯"

-Third Training ground-

Stepping into the forested area near the entrance Naruto hid himself as he moved so as to avoid the genin who were training in the open field portion of the training grounds near the stumps.

Getting a certain distance away Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before striking a tree as he settled into a stance and continued his assault on the tree alternating between his two fist.

Several minutes later Naruto backs off and starts kicking the tree with his left leg 20 times then switching to his right leg to do another 20.

Hearing chattering from the genin from earlier Naruto stops and hides in the bushes and waits for them to pass by.

"Koro-sensei where are you it's almost time to get today's mission." yelled one of the genin.

"Ah yes yes I had almost forgotten, here's your mach 20 teacher." spoke Koro-sensei as he appeared right behind his students.

"Again with the mach 20 thing sensei. You must really like that joke." muttered one students.

"Well lets go money won't earn itself." spoke Koro-sensei cheerfully as he rushed his students to the hokage tower.

Having frozen at the encounter with a jonin Naruto slowly recovers and goes back to the tree he was training on only to discover a scroll at the base of the tree.

Feeling beads of sweat the blonde reached for the scroll and tapped it while leaping away.

Seeing the scroll hit the ground and roll around a bit Naruto walks over and grabs the scroll and unfolds it.

 **You have acquired the chakra enhancement scroll. Do you wish to learn this technique.  
Yes/No**

Staring dumbly at the message Naruto presses the yes button.

Watching as the scroll turns into little lights and enters his body along with the knowledge of how to perform the technique.

Looking at his hand Naruto lets chakra flow to his hand as instructed by the scroll and strikes against the tree breaking the bark.

Stepping away Naruto looks at what he just did and does the same for his legs and dashes out into the clearing heading towards the black stone and leaps over it.

Landing in a crouch Naruto looks back to were he once was and gapes at the distance that he crossed in a moment.

Looking at the black stone the blonde notices the height that he jumped.

Noticing the leaf symbol on the stone Naruto takes a closer look and finds hundreds of names.

Going through the names out of curiosity the young boy finds a specific name and finally realizes that the black kunai shaped stone was actually a memorial stone for those who died in battle.

"Haruka's father huh. I wonder if she knows about this."

Continuing looking over the names Naruto freezes in place again and says "Kushina Uzumaki."

Feeling conflicted Naruto stands up and wipes away his tears and heads off not really paying attention to his surroundings.

Looking up Naruto sees the third hokage and Haruka stepping into Ichiraku's ramen. Walking past the stand Naruto doesn't look back as the hokage glances at him from within the shop.

-Top of the hokage monument-

Sitting on the first hokage's head Naruto looks out over the village as the sun starts setting.

"Ahem "

Looking behind him Naruto finds the third hokage standing behind him and says "Hey old man what's up."

Clearing his throat the aged hokage responds "Well when you went by Ichiraku's you didn't try to convince me to buy you a bowl or two."

"Heh that hurts old man I don't always make you pay for me." chuckled the blonde as Sarutobi silently watched the young man in front of him.

Letting out a sigh Naruto tells Sarutobi "I found the name Kushina Uzumaki on a memorial stone at one of the training grounds.'

Taking a breath Naruto turns his head around and asks "Was she my …"

Stepping forward Sarutobi pats the blonde on the head and tells him the truth. "Yes she's your mother. You know you closely resemble her in how you act out, ahh just remembering the things she would put me through gives me a headache."

Smiling at the old man Naruto laughs and asks "What was she like otherwise?"

"Very beautiful but also very, very violent especially when someone make fun of her crimson hair. She was somewhat insecure about her hair for a time but one day she started liking her hair."

Looking at the sunset Naruto asks another question "Why didn't you tell me about her earlier?"

Sighing Sarutobi says "Your parents were both very feared in the shinobi world especially your father so I made a decision to protect the two of you from your parents enemies by splitting the targets that would be on your backs."

"Me and my sister right jiji." replied the young Naruto.

Sighing Sarutobi states "So you did know. Do you mind if I ask how you figured out?"

Nodding Naruto tells him "When I see her having a hard time I just can't leave her alone. Considering that this is the extent of my feelings, the rest was just a gut feeling ya know."

"I see does she know?"

Shaking his head Naruto tells the hokage "She doesn't act any different around me than around other guys."

Looking at the sun as it finally sets leaving a red afterglow Sarutobi says "Come with me I have something that I need to give you."

Nodding Naruto gets up and follows the hokage to his office and waits as he pulls out a scroll and a hitai-ate with a swirl mark instead of a leaf.

Starting with the hitai-ate Sarutobi tells the blonde "This was very important to Kushina she always had it with her when she left the village. It bears the mark of the Uzumaki clan and the village hidden in the whirling tides. This was the only thing that your mother held in remembrance of the Uzumaki clan."

Taking the headband Naruto said "Thank you."

Softly smiling Sarutobi grabs the scroll and says "This scroll has several of your parents things including books on fuinjutsu and some other jutsu. I only ask that you don't practice the jutsu until you become genin, and stay away from making exploding tags until I tell you that you can understood!"

"Yes." replied the blonde as he grabbed the scroll and bowed to the hokage.

Smiling Sarutobi sees the blonde out and smiles at a picture on the wall.

 **A/N I hope that you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing his alarm go off Naruto gets up from his desk to stop the alarm, before going back to the desk and sealing his parent's books into the scroll that he got from the hokage several months ago.

Sealing the scroll onto his left forearm Naruto grabs his orange jacket that he got from the hokage on his last birthday and heads toward the door "Today's the last day, finally its summer break."

Putting on his jacket Naruto grabs some toast and rushes out the door as he zips it up.

Weaving between people the blonde leaps up and kicks off against the wall of a business getting a complaint from the owner.

Reaching the academy Naruto jumps over the wall and makes his way over to his class.

Sitting behind Sasuke Naruto lays his head down and looks over at his classmates who are in a festive mood about the upcoming break.

Yawning Naruto thinks 'stats'

 **Stats**

 **Naruto Uzumaki  
The Gamer, Kyuubi Jinchuriki  
Level 6  
Age 11  
Health 800/800  
Chakra 4650/4650**

 **STR: 18 0  
VIT: 28 0  
DEX: 22 0  
INT: 11 0  
WIS: 16 0  
LUCK: 187 0 **

**POINT: 5  
MONEY Ryo8028**

'Hm when did I level up last? I'm pretty sure that I was level five a few days ago. Oh well.' wondered the blonde as he yawned.

When Iruka walks in alongside Mizuki the students quite down and have eyes on the pair causing them to sweat drop at the fact that the class is paying more attention to them today then the rest of the year.

Clearing his throat Iruka states "I'm sure that you're all aware that this is the last day of school for the time being and as your instructor I only ask that you don't skimp out of your training just because you're able to relax a bit."

"Other than that clean up the classroom and you're free to do what ever you want for the rest of the day. Alright Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru will go and fill the buckets with water. When they return everyone will start cleaning the floors and windows." informed Mizuki.

-Three hours later-

Stepping out of the academy Naruto stretches his arms.

"Finally now I can really start on my training."

Walking towards the gate Naruto bows his head to one of the few adults who were waiting for the children to leave.

Inoichi returns the bow with a small nod as he returns his eyes to the gate waiting for Ino to step out.

Heading towards the training grounds that Naruto's gone to for the past several months with permission from several jonin and the hokage to use.

Leaping over the fence and heading into the forest Naruto checks his surroundings and unseals the scroll from his arm.

Unfurling the scroll Naruto moves to the jutsu section and pulls out a couple of scrolls and sets them to the side as he closes the box asking if he wanted to learn the jutsu.

Resealing the scroll Naruto unfurls the first jutsu that he put to the side as he closes the window to learn the jutsu automatically not wonting to destroy his parent's belongings.

Leaning against a tree Naruto reads the scroll and memorizes the hand seals and the description of the jutsu.

Moving to an open area where he can train Naruto runs through several hand seals and attempts the jutsu.

Trying to figure the jutsu out Naruto spends several hours until he finally gets it right.

"Futon: great breakthrough" launching a gale of wind that uproots several trees.

Smiling the blonde looks up at the sky and says "Well that took a little longer than I was expecting but as congratulations let's get some ramen."

-Ichiraku's ramen-

Moving the parting screen Naruto steps in and places his order "Teuchi, I'll have one miso and two pork ramen."

Turning around the older man says "Coming right up. You didn't show up for lunch earlier so I was a bit worried, but it looks like you were just putting in a bit of extra training."

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto says "Yeah, sorry about that I got a little too focused on what I was doing."

Taking a spot nest to the counter Naruto looks around and asks "Where's Ayame-nee-chan at."

Smirking Teuchi teased the blond for a moment "Are you worried about your first crush eh Naruto boy."

Blushing and stumbling over his words the blonde tries to refute the accusation but rushes and ends up speaking gibberish.

Laughing at the boys expense Teuchi says "Don't worry I know. Ayame just went to get some ingredients."

Pouting at the laughing chef Naruto waits patently for his first bowl of ramen.

"Here you go one miso ramen."

"Thanks Teuchi. Itadakimasu." spoke the blonde before digging into the ramen with gusto.

-Training grounds 3-

Pulling out the second jutsu scroll Naruto sits down and starts reading.

"Warning the shadow clone jutsu is extensively draining on a person's chakra thus not recommended for people who have not reached jonin."

"I wonder about how much chakra would I need to use for this jutsu?" ponders the Uzumaki.

 **Around 50 points of chakra per clone.**

"Huh well that's not bad. Well the sun's already set so I guess it's time to head home." stated the blonde as he resealed his scrolls into his left forearm.

Hearing leaves rustling Naruto notices malice directed at him through his empathy skill and jumps away as a large shuriken embeds itself in the spot were Naruto was standing previously.

Hiding in a bush Naruto activates his stealth skill and tries to leave.

Hearing a distinctive whistling sound Naruto dashes away from the foliage were several shuriken slice the area into confetti.

Realizing the current situation Naruto's thoughts are in disarray 'This bastard is trying to kill me. But who and why.'

Pulling out a kunai Naruto readies himself and waits for his opponent to make his move.

Laughing resounds through out the area Naruto cracks under the sudden pressure and yells out "Who's there and what do you want with me?"

"You don't recognize me, I'm hurt my own student doesn't realize who I am." spoke a distinctively familiar voice as a shadow appeared walking toward the blonde.

Realizing who was standing in front of him Naruto asks "Why did you attack me Mizuki-sensei?"

Taking the large shuriken on his back Mizuki replies nonchalantly "To kill you what else."

Focusing chakra to his legs Naruto rushes out of the training grounds and towards the southern gate to get a hold of the chunin who are normally stationed there.

Looking around Naruto notices a lack of people and tries to increase his speed even further.

Reaching the gate Naruto finds several chunin standing facing him with smirks sending a shiver down his spine.

Feeling a similar malice from the five in front of him Naruto glances back to find Mizuki hot on his trail.

'I've been set up.' leaping into the air Naruto focuses all of his chakra at the soles of his feet and kicks the air with the first foot launching him over the stunned chunin.

 **You have recreated the chakra step technique**.

Moving to use the other foot unimaginable pain shoots through his body as blood squirts all over the entrance of the gate looking to the right using his peripheral vision Naruto sees a large shuriken sail by and embed itself into a tree.

Shortly after a strange shaped thing with red stained orange clothe wrapped around it.

Thinking in monotone 'Ah that's my arm.' Naruto registers what happened.

Screaming out in pain Naruto launches himself using the other chakra step that he had stored in his leg.

Reaching the nearest trees Naruto starts running to escape from his pursuers dashing into a hollowed tree Naruto try to stop the bleeding.

'Shit, if only I could get to safety then I could stop the bleeding more efficiently.'

 **Raise your hand up and focus energy to your hand and use ID create.**

Looking at the message Naruto thinks 'what the hell might as well give it a shot.'

Following the instructions Naruto says "ID create" and not a minute to late as a fireball hit the hollow tree.

-Instant dungeon-

Feeling a shift in the environment Naruto looks around and notices that there are no sounds no crickets or cicada.

Realizing he was safe the blonde rips his other sleeve off and stops the circulation of blood to his right arm.

Moving towards the village the blonde stares at the absolutely large clearing were the village originally at.

"What is this? Where did the village go?"

 **This is an instant dungeon.**

 **The hidden villages have barriers that cause interference with your instant dungeons thus does not exist here.**

Calming down Naruto asks "What about normal towns?"

 **ID create can be used in normal towns.**

"Luckily there is a trail I can use to find a nearby town." Naruto wonders out loud.

Sighing Naruto checks his right arm and starts moving down the path.

-Two hours later-

Breathing heavily and stumbling along the way Naruto moves to the stream just a short distance away and stumbles into the water catching himself. The blonde brings his face to the water and starts gulping the water down before sitting up. Feeling dizzy Naruto says "ID escape."

Losing all strength in his body Naruto falls forward making a splash as the instant dungeon shatters.

Laying unconscious Naruto doesn't hear the rustling in the bushes.

-Hokage tower-

Standing in front of twenty-three jonin Sarutobi issues orders "You are to track down Naruto Uzumaki and bring him back to the village as soon as possible. He was seriously injured and lost an arm trying to flee from several treacherous chunin who have been eliminated. Move out."

Instantly the room was cleared out except for the hokage and one other. "Jiraiya should they not be able to locate him I want you to use every means to find him. You know better than anyone else that he is in serious danger if he's found by the wrong people."

Stepping out of the shadows the toad sennin nods and asks "Who was the mastermind behind this?"

Sighing Sarutobi tells his student "One of Naruto's teachers at the academy Mizuki Toji. There was some suspicion that he had come into contact with Orochimaru during one of his missions however that was the extent of his black marks."

Thinking things over Jiraiya asks "What about his other teacher?"

"Iruka Umino, an excellent instructor who sympathizes with Naruto, and unlikely to have known about his coworker's intention."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose the sennin says "Let me know if you find him. I'm going to start by getting everyone to start looking for him."

Disappearing like the jonin from earlier Jiraiya leave with the utmost urgency.

Sighing the third hokage takes a puff of his pipe hoping that he's not too late. "Please be safe Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

Opening his eyes one young blonde groggily turns his head to the side not recognizing the room that he was in.

Using his right hand to pull himself upright Naruto then brings both of his hands to his face and tries to rub the tiredness away.

Freezing completely the blonde separates his hands from his face with a surprised look "My arm is still attached. What did I eat to have such a nightmare?"

Standing up Naruto walks to the door and steps outside and breathes in the air.

Hearing something hit the ground Naruto completely wakes up immediately and looks towards the source as a brown haired girl in average clothing slightly older than him stands there with a basket at her feet.

Watching her as she suddenly starts blushing and turns away, Naruto tilts his head to the side in wonder.

Looking around to see what would cause that reaction the blonde doesn't find anything. Thinking about it for a moment he looks at his attire or well lack thereof.

Blushing himself the blonde says "Excuse me." and steps back into the cabin and put his boxers and pants on.

Grabbing the tattered jacket Naruto walks back out to the girl and apologizes "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I wasn't wearing anything."

The young girl still fighting her blush down replies "No it's partly my fault I just wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon."

An awkward silence develops between the two.

"Um, did you take care of my wound?" asked the boy while gripping his right arm at the point where it was cleaved off.

Shaking her head the girl replies "No, it was already healed when I heard you collapse in the stream. You probably passed out from light headedness considering how bloody your sleeve was."

Looking at his arm the Naruto tries to put the girl at ease "I see I always did heal pretty quickly now that I think about it."

Clearing his throat the blonde asks "Where might we be? I was kind of out of it when I was injured and focused only on getting away."

Tilting her head to the side she replies "We're near Kagamino it's a small village toward the eastern end of the land of fire."

Lowering his guard Naruto says "I see thank you for helping me out ah um…"

Realizing that they hadn't introduced themselves the brunette says "Ah sorry about that my name is Chiharu it means one thousand springs."

Smiling Naruto says "My name is Satoru it's spelled as 'fast learner.'"

Clearing her throat Chiharu says "I brought some food for when you woke up. It's only sandwiches though."

Smiling Naruto tells her "That's more than enough. Thank you."

Blushing Chiharu says "Y-you should get some more rest I've got something to do so I'll be back later to check up on you."

Taking a bite of one of the sandwiches Naruto watches as Chiharu leaves.

Letting the smile fade away from his face Naruto quietly says "Status."

 **You are unaffected by any status effects.**

"Alright the only other thing to check is 'stats'."

 **Stats**

 **Naruto Uzumaki  
The Gamer, Kyuubi Jinchuriki  
Level 7  
Age 11  
Health 765/800  
Chakra 4650/4650**

 **STR: 18 0  
VIT: 28 0  
DEX: 22 0  
INT: 11 0  
WIS: 16 0  
LUCK: 187 0 **

**POINT: 10  
MONEY Ryo 8028**

Sitting down Naruto says "So that's why I was feeling a little uneasy my health is still a bit from full. But then again anyone else would have likely died from that."

Sighing Naruto picks up another sandwich and starts eating it. 'This is pretty good I'll have to thank her when she returns.'

Finishing up the sandwich Naruto undoes the seal and pulls out the scroll for the shadow clone jutsu and reads through the details of the jutsu like last time. After a couple of hours Naruto stands up and stretches while saying "I think I've got it."

Putting his hands in a cross and letting his chakra surge from within Naruto activates the jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Being engulfed by the excess smoke Naruto coughs a couple of times while a window pops up in front of him.

 **You have preformed the shadow clone jutsu  
on your first try and acquired 20% mastery.**

Scratching his head Naruto says "well that went better then I thought it would."

 **You have wasted 84% of the chakra used  
in making the shadow clones appear.**

"…" silently starring at the message in front of him Naruto turns his head away and lets out a sigh.

Having the couple of clones dispelling themselves Naruto takes another bite of the sandwich while thinking 'this is really good just not as good as ramen.'

Finishing off the sandwiches Naruto makes a couple of shadow clones and has a couple of them hide in the trees and the others take a look around for any danger as he steps into the cabin and lays down to rest a bit more.

After several moments Naruto notices his scout clones have dispelled and says "So that's the memory transfer that was mentioned in the scroll."

Raising his right hand up the blonde starts pushing his chakra to his arm and uses chakra enhancement.

"That really is odd it feels, looks, and even performs like normal but that should be impossible after all, my arm was…"

Shaking his head the young gamer ponders for a few minutes before realizing that the gamer's body skill is likely responsible for his arms regeneration.

Turning to the side and pulling the blanket over him Naruto goes to sleep.

-Four days later-

Doing sit ups Naruto continues counting out loud "197...198...199...200!"

Standing up the blonde stretches his arms as one of his clones appears from an instance dungeon.

Looking over his shoulder at the clone Naruto asks "How was it?"

Saluting the clone reports "After beating down some giant rats a high level rat appeared and made escaping impossible so I eliminated it with extreme prejudice."

"I see any drops or skills upgraded worth mentioning."

Grinning the clone reached into the remains of his orange jumper and pulled out a small bag and a bottle with red liquid.

Taking the red liquid from the clone a prompt message appears.

 **Low quality health potion  
Can be used to restore 150 HP**

Letting out a low whistle the blonde takes the small bag and receives another prompt.

 **5000 Ryo**

Opening his eyes wide Naruto asks "How difficult was it?"

The clone shrugs and says "It was fairly easy for a level 23 creature. And it dropped three items one of which was its front teeth."

Laughing awkwardly Naruto says "Thanks for sparing me of that surprise, but still what am I suppose to do with a rat's tooth?"

Letting out a sigh Naruto releases the clone and absorbs its memories. "Hoh, it was even larger than I expected."

Picking up a black t-shirt Naruto puts it on and walks over towards the cabin as he extends his senses to find Chiharu who normally brings him a small lunch everyday around this time.

Not feeling any emotions within the range of his ability the blonde frowns. Stepping into the cabin Naruto releases one of the books that his parents left for him and his sister. Uzumaki Fuinjutsu volume two written on the cover. Flipping the book open as the blonde sits down and silently starts reading.

After thirty minutes Naruto stands up as he reseals the book and walks out of the cabin. Sending his chakra out to one of his nearby clones the blonde activates the chakra link skill and has his vision split into two separate views. Sending a thought to his clone ordering it to connect with another clone. Repeating this process the original closes his eyes as his vision continues to be divided between the twenty clones spread in a disorderly web like fashion giving another mental command the blonde flairs his chakras his clones do the same.

'Activate empathy.' flinching the original puts his hand against the wall of the cabin as he rubs his forehead seeing and sensing what his clones can the blonde cuts the link with his clones then creates another clone that heads into the cabin.

Speaking up Naruto gives a command "Search the area for anything unusual let me know when you find anything. I'm going to the village to see if something happened. Scatter."

After confirming the clones had set off Naruto starts heading to the village at a rather quick pace thinking 'I hope that I'm just over thinking things.'

After a couple of minutes Naruto's empathy skill starts picking up several emotions ranging from hatred, fear, helplessness, glee, and even bloodthirsty joy.

Shivering Naruto speeds up and leaps up on top of one of the buildings to get a better view only to come upon a scene that could be described in a couple of words for instance massacre, hell, or insanity.

Watching as one of the villagers is slashed by a weird three bladed scythe the blonde stares stupidly as the short man with shaggy brown hair retracts the scythe and licks the blood.

Stepping back the man with the scythe enters a diagram and has some sort of skeletal markings appear. As he yells "JASHIN-SAMA ACCEPT MY SACRIFICE HAHAHAHAHA."

Questioning the sanity of the person in front of them the villagers try to run as the man swings his scythe at his own chest piercing vital organs as well as his heart.

Thinking the man would die from his apparent suicide Naruto looks to the villagers that were escaping and notices that one of them has stopped and started bleeding in three spots shocked by the villagers death Naruto looks back to the crazy person only to find that he had pulled out the scythe and dashed after the other villagers.

Before Naruto could intervene the remaining villagers were killed by two more people with scythes. Feeling fear Naruto creates several shadow clones and sends them out to find Chiharu and others that he could save before the madmen could get to them rushing towards one of the emotions that was being chased by a gleeful emotion.

Rushing forward the blonde appears just as a girl falls to the ground with a large gash on her back spreading from her shoulder to her hip.

Recognizing the mop of short wavy brown hair Naruto yells out her name "CHIHARU!" rushing to her side Naruto helps her sit up.

Blinking her blurry eyes Chiharu sees a mess of blonde hair she weakly says "Satoru …you have …to ru…"coughing up blood Chiharu squeezes the blondes hand before a pipe-sized cavity appears in her chest where her heart was at. Staring at the cavity Naruto glances at the madman and sure enough he had a sharp pole-like object stuffed into his chest.

Feeling his blood boil as tears start falling down his cheeks Naruto feels his chakra erupt with more force than he had ever felt as his eyes changed to red slits and a mass of red chakra enveloped his body.

 **You have tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra.**

 **Tailed-beast cloak acquired.**

 **Emotions have reached an unstable point.  
Activating gamers mind.**

 **Absolute Zero Mental Mode acquired**

 **A/N WARNING: INTENSE GORE** (Read to the next capital bold print to skip)

Seeing the messages appear Naruto took notice then dismissed them as his eyes turned into an icy-blue hue as the red chakra started seeping into his body creating burn marks and causing his hair to sway.

Calmly looking at the person before him Naruto makes the first move knocking the man out of his diagram while taking his scythe and removing his head in an instant. Grabbing the air born head Naruto holds it up inspecting it.

"THAT FUCKING HURT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" screamed the bodiless head causing the blonde to stumble from surprise.

Taking advantage of the blonde's surprise the head using gravity approaches the hand that tossed him up and bit down on his exposed fingers with all of his strength causing Naruto to wince.

Griping the head with the bitten hand Naruto swings the scythe across the madman's head cleanly removing his brain a grey matter lands on the ground.

 **You have acquired the title Immortal Slayer.**

Not caring in the least Naruto stepped over to Chiharu's lifeless body and made a shadow clone to take her away from the carnage.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you the only thing that I can do is prevent this kind of disaster from repeating itself."

Sending the clone off Naruto looks back at the dead immortal and in a voice that could freeze hell seven-times over says "Don't worry your comrades will join you shortly."

Ripping the three bladed scythe off of the cord that was attached to the man's corpse Naruto rushes towards the next target and removes his brain as well as the arm of his comrade.

Yelling in pain the immortal uses the cord to bring his scythe to his remaining arm while gathering the attention of the other scythe users. Charging forward the man brings down the scythe on the blonde piercing his shoulder.

Grinning the man starts laughing until he heard the blonde speak "So slow."

Looking at the boy's eye's the man tries to leap back but reacted to slow as a bloodstained scythe rips through his brain.

Having seen their brother in arms killed the group watching directed pure unadulterated hatred at the young boy who was removing the scythe in his shoulder.

Tossing the second scythe to the ground Naruto tells them in the same ice cold voice from before "If you're not coming, then die were you stand."

In the next instant the several madmen that were about to charge fell to the ground with the tops of their heads missing.

Extending his empathy Naruto finds his next victim and vanishes leaving the corpses of the former immortals laying on the dirt road.

 **END OF THE GORE**

Finishing the final immortal Naruto turns around and starts walking towards the cabin leaving a trail of blood and a dulled scythe behind him. After fifteen minutes of walking Naruto reaches the cabin were his shadow clone was watching over Chiharu as if she was only in a peaceful slumber.

Walking a few feet away Naruto bends down and puts his hands on the ground as he injects chakra to split the ground as beads of sweat as he used brute force to pull apart the earth in front of him.

After several minutes Naruto succeeded and placed Chiharu in the shallow hole and started covering her with the dirt that was pushed to the side once he finished the clone that took her to the cabin and watched over her came over with a wooden plank that he stabbed into the soil above her head. Dismissing the clone Naruto moves to the plank and carves out 'Chiharu' with one of his kunai.

Clasping his hands in prayer Naruto apologizes once more as several shadows drop down from the tree's looking back Naruto notices the animal masks as ANBU and the equipment belonging to Konoha.

"Naruto Uzumaki we have been sent to retrieve you by order of the hokage." spoke the dog masked ANBU with silver hair sticking out towards one side.

Naruto turns his head back to the freshly made grave and replies "Give me a moment."

One of the ANBU moves to grab the boy only to be stopped by the dog masked leader.

One the blonde boy stands and turns to the group of elites he asks "What happened to Mizuki?"

The dog mask replies "The traitors were eliminated after the fact. There is a village a short distance away, did you do that?"

Letting out a sigh Naruto tells them the truth "Civilians no the perpetrators yes."

Nodding the leader motions for one of them to check the boy's wounds.

A woman wearing a cat mask approaches with a green glowing hand and does a quick diagnostics "First degree burns, stab wounds that have mostly healed, and his arm is perfectly fine. He can be transported without problems."

Nodding the leader motions for one of the squad members to gather the survivors and escort them to the village.

Turning back to the young boy dog asks "Do you know how your arm regenerated so quickly?"

Shaking his head Naruto says "Not fully but I have an idea." placing his hand over his gut or more importantly the seal containing the nine-tailed fox making the elites freeze.

"I understand, we will be moving fast try not to struggle we will get you to the hospital to have you fully recuperated." spoke the cat masked woman in a gentle voice.

Nodding Naruto moves closer after confirming her emotions were genuine.

 **A/N: I'm not really into gory stuff so this chapter was likely one of the few times that there will be a scene like that, so those who are weak to those types of things please be ate ease. Happy Independence Day everybody, I hope you enjoyed the fireworks.**


End file.
